narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isobu (Giyo)
A chakra beast, who has wandered the waters for centuries. Ever since the split the into nine, this turtle has been the master of the seas. Pirates, privateers and navies all testify to its might. Few having earned its favor and its willpower in battle. Through human conflict, it has existed as a bringer of tsunamis, whirlpools, of the natural devastating force of water and the mist. Isobu (磯撫, Isobu), more commonly known by its alias as the Three-Tails (三尾, Sanbi), is a monstrous giant turtle, who delves in the Eastern Waters of the Continent. The beast has been with the village of Kirigakure since the cease of the Warring States Period, with its brother creation, . Most recently, it had been sealed into , and Yagura, before leaving the latter and wandering the world. It was then captured by a and , and sealed into a giant Statue. By the whims of a , the beast was forced to submit to the power struggle between him and the world, in an effort for peace. But out of the grace of a , it and its species, the Tailed Beasts were released, and most freed into the wild. Ever since its release after the , the beast has swam the Eastern shores once again. The beast, master of hydrokinesis and underwater flora, its power soon became feared again, after a pair offended the great beast. For sometime, it terrorized the seas, landing in the eyes of Getsugakure. It's navy was set out and after a devastating battle, the turtle was captured by Getsu's navy, led by Tābin. Now sealed into a young Giyo, his powers seem to be manifesting in a unique way through him. Background Appearance Isobu primarily resembles a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its lower jaw is rather big and has teeth-like horns, together with its big forehead, which also has horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face is inside the mouth. Its eyes are dark and have red pupils. In the anime, the eyes are red with yellow pupils. Its right eye is constantly closed, indicating some sort of injury, and because of this, it is particularly vulnerable to attacks directed at its right eye. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths, Isobu was much smaller than it currently is but was still many times larger than the Sage. Personality Isobu speaks in a shy manner, referring to itself as 'boku' (ボク). He is a very kind beast, only angered when shown unfairness by humans. Once angered, it can take a long time to change its beliefs on people, ideas or events. This is evident with Giyo. But for the most part, Isobu is a caring tailed beast, who usually only uses violence when necessary. Abilities Unparalleled Water Mastery Isobu and the water? They are one. Much like Gaara's sand moves on its own accord, Isobu can will water to come to its needs in an instant. With its vast intellect, it utilizes the water to its advantage, shaping it into many forms at a whim. Isobu is unified with the water, and to utilize water takes a very minuscule amount of energy, of chakra from Isobu its not even possible to comprehend. It could take days for Isobu to tire, using water alone. For Isobu, water isn't just its affinity, its a natural way of life. *'Shape:' Isobu can apply shape transformation to the waters, in varying sizes and forms. The immense scale he can perform this change of shape shows the giant turtle's prowess in flowing the water into different things. It can literally change a giant tsunami to multiple water missiles in a few seconds, even remotely. With this quick speed in changing water form, Isobu is truly deadly, able to change its attack pattern in blinks of the eyes. Utilizing perfect chakra flow, it converses the chakra it uses and reuses it, forming it into something new, and the water follows with the flow of chakra. *'Flow & Speed:' *'Pure:' *'Generation:' *'Control:' *'Cancellation:' *'Water Shield:' *'Sensory/Sonar:' *'One With Water:' Natural Water Disasters Water Genjutsu Water of the Void Black Water (Gesui, 下水): Mini-Clones Coral & Underwater Organics Physiology Powers Mythical Turtle: Crushing Strength Drowning Shrimp Trivia Category:Approved Article